The prior procedure and apparatus used to create such antenna panels is described in the paper "The Australia Telescope Antennas: Development of High-Accuracy Low-Cost Surface Panels" by B F Parsons and D E Yabsley published in October 1985 in the Proceedings of the IREE of Australia (conference (IREECON 85) pp 716-719). A similar arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,144 issued Mar. 15, 1988 to Kommineni et al. Both these documents disclose arrangements in which the stud height of each stud is adjusted by manually turning the bolt which forms the stud. This manual adjustment is a very time consuming, and therefore and expensive, procedure.